Of the Sea and Snow
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: What happens when your best friend catches you being deflowered?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

Grammar errors and typos beware!

* * *

The blonde made his way towards the Soviet Estate, humming a happy tune under his breath. He wasn't used to cold weather, but the new scarf that Papa Berwald had knitted him was keeping him warm all the same.

Today was special. Special because Ivan had given Raivis special permission to invite him over. The boy grinned. He had the toy boat in his bag, along with a bag of sea salt and vinegar potato crisps that Latvia was so fond of. Today was going to be so much fun!

The weather wasn't too bad, and it was about the end of sumer time, which meant that the cold would move in any time it pleased. It was also the only time he would be able to see his friend since his Papa and Mama didn't like it when he went out in the snow for too long. Especially if that snow was in the Soviet territory.

He reached the front door, and gave three loud knocks. He waited patiently before a padding of footsteps were heard and the door was swung open. A green orbed brunette smiled down at him.

"Peter! I was statring to wonder where you went off to." Toris said jokingly. "Please, come in!"

The said boy gave a grin and stepped inside. But just as he did so, there was a loud bang that came from the second landing.

"What was that?" The blonde asked, turning his gaze to the Lithuanian. Immediatley the other had turned a gery colour in the face.

"Mr. Toris? What's wrong? And Peter would like to know what that bang was." He said, tugging at the man's sleeve. Toris was shaking the slightest bit, but feigned a smile.

"P-Peter, would you like some tea? I think that it may take a while for Raivis to get down here."

"Fear not!" Peter burst. "If Raivis can't come, than I shall go get Raivis!" He said before bolting up the stairs.

"Peter! No!"

It was too late to stop the boy. He was already on the second landing and running down the corridor towards his friend's room.

"Raivis! Peter has to come to-"

"Ah!"

The Sealander's body went rigid when he set his eyes upon his friend, who wasn't the only one in the room. Ivan had the boy's legs, _pantless_ legs, on either side of him and was rocking back and forth, his face slightly flushed and a smile gracing his lips. The youngest Baltic seemed to be unaware of the blonde's presence as he cried out, grasping he sheets and arching his back as his legs tightened.

"Wh, What is Raivis doing...?"

Cool hands slipped over his eyes and gently led him away. The door was left open, letting the Latvian's cries float down the hall and haunt Peter's ears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Came a quietly grave voice.

It was Toris. One of his hands uncovered his eyes and grasped his hand as he was led down the stairs. Once they were on the first landing, both hands fell away from him. The boy's legs were shaking, and his mouth was dry.

"What... were they doing?" He asked, looking up into the Lithuanian's crisp green eyes. Those eyes looked away, as if they were trying to find a suitable answer.

"Peter, I don't think that it's in my place to answer that question, and it may be a bit too early for you... But please, promise me, don't think of Raivis badly because of this." He said, falling to one knee so that he could match the other's height. Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I won't! Raivis is my best friend, and I'll always be there, no matter what!" He said in a delcarative tone with his hands fisted and resting on his hips. Toris gave a thankful sigh and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Thank you so much Peter. Now I think it best if you go back home for the day; I'll call Tino or Berwald if you want to be picked up."

"No! Peter is a big boy now, so I can go home by myself." The blonde said, an 'ahem, I'm pretty awesome' look in his eyes. The other gave a nod and stood up.

"Alright then, I'll ring your parents to let them know that you're on your way back. Use to toilet if you need to before going."

But the Sealander was already out the door, running with his blue back pack and scarf flailing about.

* * *

Cookies'n'Cream ice cream is great.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Also, grammar errors and typos could be lying around, so forgive me if any are detected.

* * *

_Dialtone_

_'click'_

"Hullo?"

"Tino? It's me, Toris. I need to talk to you, do you have time right now?"

The Blonde answered yes and sat himself down at the kitchen table, feeling uneasy about the other's tone.

"Is there something wrong? Please don't tell me Peter broke something." He said, a sigh pulling down his sentence.

"Er, well, no... But, Peter, he ... he caught Ivan and Raivis... in bed."

"...Pardon?"

The man on the other line began to panic. "I-I'm so sorry Tino! I am! And it wasn't done on purpose or anything, but Ivan... he, with Raivis... and Peter just went upstairs- but then I- but he-the door- and I could only cover his eyes, but I think he got the gist of it." He said in one breath before giving a shakey sigh. "He's on his way home, and he doesn't seem too shaken, but he was questioning it, and I told him that it wasn't in my place to say anything, and now I'm afraid of what to think."

"...So... he was okay with it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"He didn't think it was weird? That it was two guys?"

"I don't think he minded it too much... I'm really sorry aout this Tino."

A smile appeared on the Finnish man's face. "Oh don't worry! He was beginning to ask a bunch of hard to answer questions, and I wasn't sure how to answer them. I was actually afraid of him being disgusted with me and Berwald, but now that he's been exposed to a bit of it, I think things will work out smoothly." He said. There was a tone of relief in Tino's voice that Toris couldn't comprehend. He had just let this man's son see his younger brother having sex with their Soviet Dictator, and he was _okay_ with it? The brunette could only run a palm down his tired face.

"Uh, well, it doesn't change the fact that I feel guilty, and I'm sorry if I caused any problems. Really, Tino, if there's anything I can do for you, just give me a ring, okay?"

"Of course! Oh, and, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"What was his reaction?"

God. If you were up there somewhere, please do something about the situation.

* * *

Yellowing grass cemented under his feet as he walked. His blonde bangs fell over his eyes whislt they were cast downwards, staring at his feet that were taking him back home. Images of Raivis's flushed face danced before his eyes and taunted him. Why was Ivan doing that? And why did Raivis look like he loved him? He was always crying how the older man was terrorizing him, so if that were true, then how could he stand having Ivan all over him if he hated being touched by the Soviet?

"Ngh, I think I feel sick."

Slowly he wobbled over to a nearbly tree and sat himself down, leaning back and resting his head aganinst the trunk. His fingers subconsciously threaded the dying grass and tore it out, throwing the remains to a random direction.

If he let someone like Ivan touch him and sit on top of him, did that mean he really liked him? If Raivis liked someone while saying that he didn't, then could it mean...

His blue irises widened.

Could it mean that he could do the opposite? That he could say "I like you" and hate that person in exchange for the like? Tears burned the back of his eyes before falling. Hands flew up to his face to push the tears back, but it wasn't doing any good.

Raivis... no, he didn't hate him, did he?

"_Hic"_

No, Raivis liked him, no doubt. There was nothing to cry about. Not that he was crying.

Standing up, he brushed the grass and wrinkles from his pants and proceeded in going home.

"Peter will not sit and cry... Peter is too strong for that..."

If only he could've said it with certainty.

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

Ivan turned around, only to see an angry Estonian standing behind him when he stepped out of the room.

"Why would I take Raivis? Because he's cute and I wanted him, is that wrong?" The Soviet answered with a smile, the scowl on Eduard's face deepened.

"You knew that Peter Kirkland was coming over today to see Raivis. _You_ were the one that gave permission, why did you do _that_ in front of them?"

Ivan cocked his head to the side, showing a concerned look. "Eduard, I said I gave permission to _see_ to boy, not play with him. The only one who will be playing with Raivis will be me."

"You're fucked in the head."

Immediately a hand went to the Estonian's throat, squeezing without effort. Still, it was enough to make the bespeckled boy scratch the gloved hand.

"You're so _funny_ Eduard! I love how you make me laugh sometimes. And sometimes, I don't."

The blonde was released, falling to the floor coughing.

"If, you're so fond -sharp intake- of Raivis... Then you wouldn't -cough- do this."

The Soviet beamed down at him. "Of course I would. Really, Eduard, you're just too entertaining."

* * *

The sound of the door clicking open made Tino turn around and look out of the kitchen door. Sure enough Peter was there, taking his shoes off and walking towards the stairs.

"Peter! Toris called to make sure that you were okay, are you feeling alright?"

The micronation turned around and nodded.

"Peter will be upstairs."

"You best not eat those crisps if that's what you're thinking. I made your favourite stew, so don't ruin your appetite."

"Peter will not be eating tonight... needs rest instead."

"Peter?"

The boy only sauntered up the landing, disappearing into his room. Berwald looked up from the paper and gave Tino a questioning look, who could only return the look.

"Berwald, could you watch over the stove? I'm going to go see what's gotten him so down."

The stoic man nodded and put the paper down before walking over to the stove. Tino, taking his apron off and keeping it up on a hook, went out from the kitchen and made his way uptairs. Walking towards Peter's bedroom, he raised a hand to knock, but the sound of his voice stopped him.

"Peter will show that Fat Soviet popsicle. I'll love Raivis more than he ever could."

Ah, so that's what it's about. A smile graced Tino's lips. He was bound to fall for the Latvian boy. He turned away and walked back downstairs and into the kitchen. The Swedish man asked him with eyes, but the Finnish other just smiled.

"I think our Peter's growing up."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

* * *

"You're such a good boy... You know, I might just let you go see Peter before the winter sets in." Ivan said in a cooing tone as he cuddled the boy. Raivis tried his best not to squirm in the older man's grasp, but he couldn't help but shiver when he felt him drag the tip of his tongue up the shell of his ear. A soft moan escaped his lips, his shoulders beginning to quake. Ivan giggled and began landing kisses on the nape of his neck, enjoying the skin that fell on his lips.

"Are you becoming excited again? We've done it so many times, and yet you're still so sensitive. Not that I'm complaining."

The arms that constricted him to the burly man loosened so that their hands could fondle the boy furthur, driving him farther into the tease and into an irreversable state.

The clear ringing of the phone shot through the cold air of the Soviet estate, making the Russian pause. The sound had clearly ruined the mood, so he wordlessly let go of the Latvian, but kissed him on the temple before going downstairs. Raivis sat there, listening to the descending foot steps before crying. Toris told him what happened. Peter had come over, came to his room and caught him with the Russian man doing..._that_. He curled himself into a ball. What would he say to the younger blonde? 'I was just having sex with my Russian master so that he wouldn't hurt me.'? There was no possible way that he could ever be friends with Peter. The sound of rising footsteps snapped the Latvian back into reality. Quickly, he wiped away the small tears and sat up straight. As if on cue, Ivan popped his head in the room.

"Raivis, it's for you."

* * *

The boy swung his legs as he waited.

"_H-Hello?"_

A bright smile luminated the boy's face. "Raivis! I asked Papa and Mama if you could come over, and they said yes! I also asked Ivan to make sure, and he said he's fine with it, so I only need to ask you if you want to come over! Do you want to come over tomorrow?"

"_P-Peter? Wha-, but, don't you hate me?"_

The Sealander's brows furrowed at this. "Why would I? Friends don't hate each other."

There was a pause on the other end.

_"Iv-van said that I could come?"_

A toothy grin spread across his face. "So you'll come to sleep over?"

"_Sleep over?"_

"Yeah, you have to make up for not playing with me last time."

Raivis turned red at this.

"_A-Alright. I'll talk to Ivan and the others."_

"Don't worry! Tino talked to Toris, who talked to Ivan, who talked to me, who is now talking to you! I'll get Papa to pick you up tomorrow round noon."

And without listening to the other's reply, he put the reciever down and jumped off of the chair.

"Mama~! Raivis's coming over tomorrow!"

The Nordic looked up from the sink. "Did he agree?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Peter wanted to see him?

Raivis put the reciever down onto its holder, his hand shakig by the slightest bit. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Peter already saw what kind of relationship he was in with Ivan, which would cause tension, and there would be a fat chance of Peter liking him back even if he confessed.

Even if he confessed... he loved Peter?

The Latvian's cheeks flushed a brilliant red at the thought, making him crouched down and hold his knees. He knew that he had an unnatural attraction to the Sealander, but to...like him in _that_ context... was it okay?

"Raivis? What are you doing down there?"

Turning around, he saw the bespeckled blonde standing behind him with a curious expression. Raivis chuckled oddly.

"Nothing... at all. Just thinking... about things..."

Eduard narrowed his eyes at this.

"...Raivis, you're not stuttering, but you're talking in bits and pieces."

"So...?"

"So something's wrong. Go get it fixed." He finished, a slight bitter tone added to his words. Eduard turned his heel and walked up the landing, most likely headed for the library. The younger blonde couldn't help but frown. Did he do something to make the Estonian sour? Shaking the thought off, he stood up and pittered over to the kitchen whre he found the Lithuanian cooking oranges. Presumably for another jar of jam.

"...Toris?"

The other didn't turn around, but answered "Yes?".

"...How do you know... or, how can you..._tell_, that if you're... in love or not?"

Toris turned around, his face lined with horror. "Raivis... are you, in love with...?" His eyes glanced upstairs, and it took a moment for Raivis to understand what he was implying.

"Oh! No! Not at all... just... Peter, he... invited me over, and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to go or not."

Toris gave a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't know what to say if you loved Ivan... Huh, Peter. Well, I don't think a visit would hurt."

"But he wants me to sleep over."

"You don't want to?"

The younger Baltic fidgeted at this. "Well," he began. "I _do_ want to go, but, last time he came, he saw... _that_."

The other's gaze softened.

"...You know, Peter didn't think much of it."

Raivis looked up with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"He was more confused than anything. I doubt that he dislikes you, if that's what you're thinking."

A relieved smile broke throughout the smaller one's face. Pattering over to the older one he hugged him, making Toris stumble a step backwards.

"Thank you so much... Thank you Toris, you're the best!"

Th Lithuanian smiled and hugged him back. "You're too sweet. Now go pack your things; You need to get ready for tomorrow."

That sent the Latvian off in a flurry, and the Brunette could hear his soft footsteps riding up the landing and down the corridor. A small chuckle decorated his voice as he turned back around on his cooking.

* * *

Eduard heard the boy come up the stairs. His grip on the hard cover tightened. No matter how much he cared for the younger Baltic, the boy would never look his way. He made sure that Raivis stayed out of trouble, and most of the time pulled him out of it when Toris was busy with Ivan, which happened to be all the time. Even when he brought the boy to one of his Northern Islands, he saved him when he got bitten by a wild dog. Didn't Raivis see that he cared?

The door to the Latvian's room clicked shut, and Estonia could only sigh.

Even if he loved the other, he couldn't do anything. Ivan had already taken him, and the boy's heart strings were pulled towards the micronation. There was no room for him, especially when he told the boy that he didn't want to be his brother. Of course he felt guilty when he said that, Raivis began to weep, but if they were to be brothers, it would be wrong for him to look at the younger blonde in _that_ sort of view.

He wanted the boy. He didn't care how selfish of a wish it was, he just wanted him.

* * *

I hate fanfiction for erasing the bar lines in my stories. Now they all sound like gibberish.


End file.
